As a national first-class protective plant, Camellia nitidissima Chi has good reputation of “Giant Panda of Botany” and “Emperor in Theaceae”. The flowers and leaves of Camellia nitidissima Chi not only contain rich tea polyphenols, tea polysaccharides, total flavones, β-sitosterol, Se, Mn, Fe, Zn, Ge and other microelements, but also contain rich amino acid active ingredients, such as threonine, serine, glutamic acid, proline, and glycine etc, the content varies slightly with varieties, and the amino acid content of different parts like leaves, flowers, pollen and fruits of Camellia nitidissima Chi is also different.
At present, most analysis technologies about amino acid active ingredients of Camellia nitidissima Chi are appeared in literatures, and most existing related reports focus on amino acid analysis in Camellia nitidissima Chi, few literatures concerned the separation technology, severely restricting the popularization and application of amino acid active ingredients in Camellia nitidissima Chi.